POWER Rangers
by Darkness593
Summary: When a new threat arrives to destroy all of the Rangers, they must unite their powers into a new team made up of past Rangers. Help shall be offered from the Super Sentai, but it will be handled primarily by the Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Super Sentai belongs to Toei.
1. Threat

**Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Super Sentai belongs to Toei.**

 _Reefside_

Tommy paced in the Dino Thunder command center as Haley studied all his depowered morphers along with the Zeonizer. She had told him that, if she could study them, she may be able to find a way to combine their powers into a new breed of morpher. She had even convinced Conner to give her his old Tyranno Dino Morpher for this purpose. Haley sighed as she placed the white Power Coin next to it's cracked, green counterpart.

"Well?" Tommy asked.

"Out of all of these morphers, the only ones that are even slightly compatible are, surprisingly, the Zeonizer," she picked up the Tyranno Dino Morpher, "and Conner's Dino Morpher. But only slightly. I need more Morphers, or at least more data."

"I might be able to convince Jason to send his Power Coin, but beyond that, I can't say for certain whether or not anyone else would be willing to send their Morphers. Personal attachments and all that."

"It'll have to do." Haley sighed, returning to her calibrations with the new Morphers core, "There's no telling when we'll need to use this."

Tommy left the command center to contact Jason.

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,

 _S.P.D. Headquarters_

Bridge entered the communication center to investigate an unknown signal being received from the next universe over. There was no one there, as an order was given to vacate so Bridge could focus on the task at hand. He hit a few keys on the main console to connect with the signal. The screen flickered when the connection was made, but instead of a visual of the being trying to make contact, the screen turned red. Bridge jumped back as the console began to spark and smoke.

"Foolish Ranger!" A distorted voice echoed from the speakers, "You have given me just the boost I need to send my signal across time and space!"

"Oh no," Bridge opened the pouch holding his morpher, "I have to stop this." He pulled the morpher out, "S.P.D. Emergency!"

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,..,.,,.,..,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,

 _(Former) Wastes outside of Corinth_

Dillon slammed on the brakes when an unusual signal forced his radio on. Summer and Tanaya gave him worried looks as he focused on the radio, which let out an unearthly sound.

"This is a message," a distorted voice began, "to not one, but all world's, both present and future, that contain Power Rangers. Who I am is not important, all you need to know is that I possess a power that you have only begun to consider possible. I have united the powers of all the Evil Rangers that have plagued your comrades. I shall use this power to destroy you and your worlds."

"What?" Dillon's grip on the wheel tightened, "We have to get to Corinth!" The tires screeched as he floored the gas.

,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 _Shiba House_

Jayden turned the volume up on the radio as Ji placed his hands on the back of the seat Jayden sat on.

"In exactly one Earth year," the voice continued, "I one of my generals will arrive to test how ready you are to fight for your right to survive. I have gifted this particular general with the powers of five of your precious Sixth Rangers. He, like myself, will not stop until he has seen every Rangers helmet shatter with their destruction. And just so you know I am not bluffing..."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.

 _Just outside Silver Hills_

Wes and Eric grabbed a nearby tree as the ground shook under a massive tremor. As quickly as it happened, it vanished. The two Silver Guardians stared at the communicator in the trunk of their vehicle, waiting for an explanation.

"I do not enjoy using this weapon," the voice explained, "it makes it too easy. Simply thinking about a location and having it be destroyed in an instant? That is, how you Earthlings say, not my style. I prefer to fight my opponents face to face. But now, with the destruction of Mariner Bay, that is a pleasure I will not receive from the Red Lightspeed Ranger."

Wes looked at Eric, unable to believe that such a powerful weapon existed. Eric simply sighed, processing the fact that a Ranger just died and there was nothing they could have done to stop it.

"You Rangers can consider yourselves lucky," the voice continued, "Even if I wanted to use the weapon again, I can't. It takes time to charge. By my estimate, it will not have a flu charge until after my general arrives on your world."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _S.P.D. Headquarters_

Bridge kept the Delta Blasters trained on the console, just in case the owner of the voice possessed the power to travel among light and sound waves, waiting for anything to pop out.

"Prepare yourselves if you can Rangers," the voice said calmly, "your end is nigh."

The screen flickered and went back to normal as the transmission ended. Bridge put the blasters away and pulled out his morpher. He established contact with the control room.

"Sky, I mean commander," Bridge corrected himself, "What do we do?"

"Establish communication with the Rangers of the past and future," Sky instructed, "retrace the signal he sent out from here if you can. If we're going to survive this, we need to do it together."

"Yes sir," Bridge worked the keys on the console, re-establishing the link and going further by isolating active and inactive Ranger signals, "Attention all Rangers. This is Bridge Carson, Red S.P.D. Ranger of the year 2037. If you can hear me, please respond."

Bridge waited a few minutes before getting a response.

"This is the Red Time Force Ranger in the year 2017, I can patch your signal through to the year 3017, hang on."

"This is the Red Samurai Ranger. I can gather my teammates to help anyway we can."

"I am Dr. K, creator of the Ranger Series technology. If I can be of any assistance, I am more than willing to provide it."

Bridge stepped back and watched the screen fill up with both audio and video responses from both Rangers and Ranger tech operators. He smirked under his helmet, then noticed one transmission trigger the translator.

"We have heard your plea for help and are ready to respond." A warrior in a suit not in the ranger database gave a video response, "The Rangers are not alone in this fight. You also have the Super Sentai on your side."

"What's our first step?" the Blue Megaforce Ranger asked.

"We think we might've already started that," Tommy responded, "We're trying to combine different morphers to create something more powerful, but we don't have enough here. If we can find a way to all come together, we may be able to find the right combinations."

"Even if we can do that," Dr. K stated, "that much power can't be stored into just any vessel. We would need to find just the right Rangers to don these new morphers. I volunteer to lead the research to find the right Rangers."

"Then the rest of us should work to combine the morphers and prepare for that general." Jayden stated, "but the only question is... Where do we meet and how do we get there?"

"I think I have the answer," Bridge said, "S.P.D. is developing wormhole technology so we can travel through time and space. I can bring what I can from Headquarters and we can all meet at the ruins of the Mighty Morphin teams command center outside of Angel Grove."

"Then that's where we'll meet." Tommy cut his transmission off and the rest slowly followed suit, save for Dr. K's transmission.

"If you wouldn't mind," Dr. K said, "Could you use that wormhole technology of yours to retrieve me and my supplies? Possibly my team as well?"

"Of course," Bridge responded.

And with that the transmission ended, and Bridge left to prepare for the year ahead.

 **Next chapter: Power Red. I already have the team decided, but I am curious to know who you think the Rangers should have been. The colours, and which Rangers they represent, are:**

 **Red- Red**

 **Blue- Blue**

 **Yellow- Yellow**

 **Pink- Pink and White**

 **Black- Black and Green**

 **Green- Sixth Rangers**

 **Silver- Auxiliary Rangers (I am considering Mighty Morphin White as an Auxiliary Ranger for my own reasons)**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Power Red

_The Juice Bar- 6 months until arrival of the general_

"I can't believe they stopped calling this place Ernie's just because Ernie isn't here anymore," Adam sulked as he set a tray on the table and sat with fellow Black Rangers Carlos, Jake and Dillon, "the least they could do is keep the name in honour of the first owner."

"Maybe the Ernie that ran this place never put up a trademark on the name," Jake guessed, "That might also be the reason why the frozen yogurt place where I live is called Ernie's."

"This is hardly what we should be focusing on right now," Dillon said, taking a smoothie off of the tray, "we have a bigger issue. The year is almost half gone and the others are no closer to finding the right candidates for the new morphers."

"Well it isn't like we can do anything to help," Carlos stated, "we already sent in blood samples to test for compatibility, so all we can do now is wait."

"I still don't like it, Rangerkind could be coming to an end and all we're doing is sitting around drinking smoothies." Dillon got up.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"To see if there's anything else I can do."

Dillon left the Juice Bar and the others looked at each other.

"Anyone else get the feeling that he has issues?" Jake asked, receiving silent nods in response, "by the way, what was it like? Being on several Ranger teams I mean?"

"Adam and Carlos glanced at each other, wondering how they should answer.

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.

 _Command Center Ruins_

Dillon ducked under a beam being carried by a fully morphed yellow Wind Ranger. Dillon had originally wanted to help with the rebuilding of the Command Center, but Dr. K said that his morpher was needed for the schematics of the new black morpher.

"Working hard Dustin?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah," Dustin responded, "by the way, Tommy was looking for you."

"Really? Thanks for letting me know."

Dillon proceeded to the centre of the ruins, where some scientists and Ranger confidants were building the blue and black morphers, with some help from the gold Samurai Ranger, Antonio. Tommy had his back to them, looking at the finished red and pink morphers, which were being kept behind a forcefield. Tommy held out his hand as Dillon approached. In it was Dillon's morpher.

"They're done with it," Tommy explained, "and I want you to join me in regrouping with the Ninja Rangers. They've spotted remnants of old enemy forces outside of Stone Canyon."

"Remnants?" Dillon asked, "What kind?"

"Moogers, T-Drones and Super Putties," Tommy explained, "I can understand the Moogers, but I'm worried about the others since they're artificial. It makes me wonder who could be making them."

Dillon nodded and placed his morpher on his arm.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, showing that his Zeonizer was on. Dillon nodded when he saw that an Engine Cell was already inside his morpher, and Tommy made intricate arm movements befogging the two pieces of the Zeonizer, "Zeo Ranger 5, Red!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

With a flash of red and black, Tommy and Dillon morphed. Dillon placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and Tommy nodded to one of the scientists. The scientist hit some keys on the console beside the desk where they were constructing the morphers, and Tommy's Zeonizer beeped before they teleported away.

,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _Outside Stone Canyon_

Brody, the red Ninja Ranger, crouched on a cliffside overlooking the makeshift camp made by the remnant troops. He turned around as he heard Tommy teleport in. Seeing Zeo Ranger 5 and RPM Ranger Black standing among his team made him realize just how different Rangers can be even though they fight for the same cause. Tommy, Dillon and the the Ninja Rangers joined Brody on the cliffside.

"Do we have a plan?" Brody asked.

"I'll take care of the Super Putties," Tommy explained, "you guys take care of the rest."

"Yes sir," the other Rangers nodded to their elder.

The eight Rangers stood, two red, one blue, one yellow, one pink, one white, one black and one gold. They announced their presence by pulling out their weapons and jumping down. Dillon made the first move, cutting down the two closest Moogers with his Nitro sword, then shifting into Nitro Blaster mode to shoot down two T-Drones. The other Rangers charged in with their swords while Dillon summoned his Rocket Blaster so he could fight with two guns. A pair of T-Drones blocked Tommy's path, but he just jumped and flipped over them, slashing down on the Super Putty behind them. Hayley, the white Ninja Ranger, took care of the T-Drones before they could try to get Tommy again. A Mooger crouched in pain after receiving a strike from Levi, the Gold Ninja Ranger, and Dillon used it as a springboard, jumping high in the air so he could get an aerial view of the battle. From here, he saw that Preston and Sarah, the blue and pink Ninja Rangers respectively, were surrounded by T-Drones. Dillon shot a few of them down to make the fight a little easier for the Rangers.

The battle continued on to sundown, with no end in sight. Tommy's communicator beeped.

"Tommy," TJ, the red Turbo/blu Space Ranger said, "you need to teleport back soon. The scientists want to divert all the power to the forcefield for the night."

"I guess we'll need to finish this another day," Tommy sighed, "Rangers, to me!"

The others converged around Tommy. Dillon gave Brody his Nitro Blaster so they could shoot down any enemies that tried to infiltrate the cluster. They each placed a hand on one of the other Ninja Rangers, but kept their focus on protecting their friends. The Zeonizer beeped after a couple intense minutes and they teleported away.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,,..,,..,.,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _Angel Grove- Day of the general's arrival_

Tommy carried the red morpher with a pair of protective gloves, to keep it from bonding with him. He ran down the path to the juice bar to deliver it to the most compatible Ranger for it. He slid to a halt when something shot down from the sky and landed a few feet in front of him. A figure emerged from within the resulting dust cloud. He wore armour that had elements from the Tommy's Green Ranger suit along with the Titanium Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Samurai Gold Ranger and Dino Charge Gold Ranger suits. He was clearly meant to mirror the Rangers as the pointed shoulder pad, an aesthetic from the Dino charge suits, on his shield was on the opposite shoulder. His shield had the Quantum Ranger's emblem on the front while his visor was in a V shape, like the Titanium Ranger. The armour itself had green and red as primary colours, and grey and gold as secondary colours. The suit beneath was primarily gold with hints of black. The visor, rather than being a typical black, was blue-green.

The commotion of his arrival did not go unnoticed. As soon as the dust cleared he was surrounded by fully morphed Rangers, including Tommy, who didn't waste any time waiting for the enemy to show himself.

"Don't waste my time with senseless slaughter," the Mirror-Ranger said in a bored voice, noticing the morpher in Tommy's hand, "if that is your best weapon against me, then give it to whoever's using it. I'll destroy them first as a warm up. It will be more fun to slaughter you while you're writhing in despair."

Tommy looked at the morpher. Unlike the Mirror-Ranger's, which sat on his wrist, the ones made by the scientists had handles on the back so the Rangers could grip them properly. Tommy looked at the other Rangers, then tossed it to Dillon, who demorphed before catching it. Upon contact with his skin, a burst of red energy surged through Dillon's body. Dillon looked at the morpher. It had five buttons in a vertical row in the middle and four more along the side. He looked at the Mirror-Ranger, then pressed the first button on the side, which had a lightning bolt emblem. He then brought the morpher up beside his head so the audio receptor could get his voice clearly. The Mirror-Ranger watched, intrigued. Dillon took a deep breath as the other Rangers stepped back.

"Power Morph!" Dillon exclaimed.

After a flash of red, Dillon stood in his own armour. His had elements from the original Red Ranger, Zeo Ranger 5, Dino Thunder Tyranno Ranger, S.P.D. Red, and RPM Ranger Red.

"Interesting," the Mirror-Ranger sounded almost excited, "and what do you call yourself now?"

Dillon looked at his shaking hand, his breathing ragged. He was still trying to comprehend how much power he now had. He calmed his nerves and took a deep breath. He shoved his hand skyward, causing the wind to twist around him so furiously that the four closest Rangers to him had to grab nearby lamp posts to keep themselves from being carried away.

"Embodiment of the Red Rangers!" Dillon exclaimed. He closed his hand into a fist, causing a shockwave that dispersed the wind he called, "Power Red!"

Like all Rangers during roll call, Dillon struck a pose. His pose emanated power, made more present by the pure crimson explosion that rocketed up behind him. The Mirror-Ranger staggered a bit, the desired effect of a Ranger Pose, but quickly regained his composure.

"Well then, if that's what you want to call yourself, then I suppose you can call me Power Green in your final moments." He summoned a weapon that looked like a combination between the Dragon Dagger and the Barracuda Blade.

"They won't be _my_ final moments," Dillon said calmly, "I'm just getting started."

Power Green attacked, but Dillon summoned his own weapon and blocked it. Dillon's weapon looked like the combination of the Power Sword and the Street Sabre. The ground beneath Dillon's feet cracked prom the pressure and the shockwave from the clash shattered the windows on nearby buildings. Dillon pushed Green off and prepared to retaliate.

"Remember what Tommy said," Dillon muttered to himself under his breath, "fight smart, not strong. That's what makes a Red Ranger a good leader."

"What was that?" Power Green asked in a mocking tone, "Some kind of pre-death prayer? Can't say I didn't see this coming, considering how week humans are."

Dillon charged at that comment. Green prepared to strike him down during his fit of rage. Green shoved his blade forward when Dillon was close enough, but was shocked when Dillon ducked under it. Dillon drove his sabre up in an arc, catching the green morpher on the tip and ripping it off. Tommy dove for the morpher as the others watched Green take on his true form as a monstrous alien creature with huge fangs and tentacles coming out of the bends of his appendages.

Dillon called on his secondary weapon, which was basically the Delta MAX Blaster, S.P.D. Red's finisher, with the head of the Tyranno staff. He aimed it at Green and the Tyranno head's jaw opened up.

"If you manage to survive," Dillon told Green, "Tell you boss that the Power Rangers won't go down without a fight."

Dillon pulled the trigger and the resulting blast launched Green into a mountain before exploding furiously. The other Rangers cheered for Dillon's victory as he demorphed. Dillon sighed before collapsing from the release of power.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,,.,

 _Command Center- Two days later_

"I'm sure you are all eager to join Dillon in his fight against our new enemy," Dr. K addressed the other Rangers, "however, you all know that only four of you can join him."

The other Rangers murmured among each other. Dillon, in his armour, sans helmet, stood behind Dr. K with a strangely ceremonial platter that held the other four morphers.

"Joining Dillon as Power Blue, his second in command, is Bridge Carson," Dr. K said, not even bothering with dramatic suspense.

Bridge walked down to Dillon, who offered the platter.

"So I'm the Blue Ranger?" Bridge asked, "Should I consider this a demotion? I know I'm getting more power, but still,"

"Just take the morpher," Dillon cut him off.

Bridge took the blue morpher and staggered as the blue energy surged through his body.

"Careful," Dillon warned, "the first morph takes a lot out of you."

Bridge nodded and took his place behind Dillon.

"Joining them as Power Yellow is Mia Watanabe."

Mia stepped forward, took the yellow morpher, and joined Bridge.

"Power Pink shall be Lily Chilman."

Lily followed Mia's lead.

"Last, but not least, Power Black shall be Noah Carver." Dr. K waited for Noah to join the others before continuing, "You Rangers have protected many worlds, and now these five shall protect you. I give you, the POWER Rangers!"

The other Rangers cheered for their teammates turned protectors. Dillon, wondering about something, pulled Dr. K aside.

"What happened with the green morpher?" Dillon asked in a hushed tone.

"I tested the other Rangers' blood for compatibility," she explained, "it cannot bond to a Ranger, so I sent it to our allies from another dimension, the Super Sentai, to see if any of their Heroes, as they call them, are compatible with it. All we can do for it is wait."

"I just hope we don't need their help too soon." Dillon demorphed and walked off to join the others for the celebration of surviving the first wave.

 **We have our main team, but I am curious to see who you guys would have wanted to see in it.**


End file.
